Super jellybean tree
by King Bizarro
Summary: The real plot, the plutonians come to stay on earth, next to the aqua teens, after their ship breaks down. The title has ALMOST nothing to do with this story.


-1I don't own Aqua teen. Or do I? You'll never know. HA HA HA! Here is another of my pointless stories. Guest staring the plutonian monsters! Lets roll!

(Cold opener. Cut to the lab of Dr. Weird, where the Doc is talking to someone outside)

Dr. Weird: I said GO AWAY! I'M BEING CRAZY!

Oglethorpe: All I vant is some zauce for mine vings!

(Dr weird pulls out a crossbow)

Dr.: LEAVE!

(Oglethorpe leaves in fear)

Dr. Weird: Now where was I? Oh yes. Come here Steve! HAHAHA!

(Steve hides in a corner away from the crossbow)

(Opening credits. Cut to the Plutonians' ship. Emory has a box of buffalo wings in his "hands")

Emory: Where's the blue ranch sauce?

Oglethorpe: He vouldn't give me any. He is just greedy. Let's throw our ving bones at his house. Then, he vill be like "Oh no. Look at all of ze bones. It vill take forever to clean zis up!"

Emory: That seems kind of rude dude.

Oglethorpe: VELL HE STARTED IT!

Emory: Lets just eat our wings in peace, with or without sauce.

Oglethorpe: Very vell. Ship fly us out of zis crap shack.

(While in the sky…)

Emory: Yo dude, how's about getting us some soda.

Oglethorpe: How's about you get ze hell off of mine back and let me eat!

Emory………So, about those sodas?

Oglethorpe: Ya, I'll go get them. Ze vings, they are spicy because that JERK VOULDN'T GIVE US SOME SAUCE! It helps to make zem less spicy. I HATE THAT GUY!

(The sound of a engine failing is heard)

Emory: Uh, When's the last time you checked the gas gauge?

Oglethorpe: I told you to get off mine back! I checked it today and it vas on E!

Emory: E?

Oglethorpe: Ya, for energized vith ze gas.

Emory: Uh, no dude. E is for…

(The ship suddenly begins to fall from the sky)

Oglethorpe: NEIN! NEIN! QUICK! VHERE ARE ZE ESCAPEPODS?

Emory: YOU TRADED THEM FOR SOME WINGS!

(The ship continues to fall. Meanwhile, at the Aqua teen house, Meatwad is seen planting seeds…well, actually, jelly beans)

Meatwad: Ok then. Once this jelly bean tree grows, I'll have all the jellybeans I want. Then I don't need to go to the store and waste money on jelly belly. Them's the best kind of jellybeans in the world. And with my tree, I'll have them all the time. I'm a thinking man in a dumb guy's world. Rated PG, staring Jim Carey and Dana Carvey.

Frylock: Meatwad, I hate to say it, but you can't grow a jelly bean tree if you plant jelly beans.

Meatwad: Sure you can. If you plant it, they will grow. If you believe.

Frylock: Who told you that?

Meatwad: The movie field of dreams…and PaRappa…and Boxy. Not his Boxy, my Boxy

(Meatwad pulls Boxy Brown out)

Boxy: _Damn straight boy! Now keep planting or I'll cut you!_

(all of a sudden, the plutonian ship lands in the Aqua teens backyard and the aliens stumble out)

Oglethorpe: I told you ve should have escaped through ze fargate!

Frylock: What the hell are you guys doing here?

Emory: Our ship broke. It was on E.

Meatwad: For energized with gas?

Frylock: Look, I'm sorry that happened and all, but…how should I put this…Get your ship the hell off our lawn!

Emory: No can do dude. The motor broke when we landed.

Oglethorpe: Oh no! Stranded on a desolate planet for a eternity!

Frylock:…Well, can't you fix it?…What an I saying, of course you can't.

Oglethorpe: Ya, ve are losers. You think if you are cool…Well, normally I vouldn't ask, but vith ze situation, could ve stay vith you?

Frylock: Hell no.

(Suddenly, Shake comes outside)

Shake: What the hell was that noise?

Frylock: It was a ship landing in our backyard.

Shake: Just as long as it did not hit my satellite dish.132 channels we can get on it.

Emory: Sweet! Now that we're neighbors, we can watch TV together.

Frylock: I said you CAN'T stay.

Oglethorpe: In YOUR house. Ve vill stay in _our _house.

Frylock: What? Your ship?! You can't…Oh damn, I guess you can.

Shake: It's always nice to meet new neighbors…not

Meatwad: Yeah, we already have enough neighbors as it is. There's Carl, Boxy, Ash, Pikachu, Zatch, Kiyo, Kanchome, Naruto, Gaara, Robin, Starfire, Jaden, Bobo-bo, Don patch…

Frylock: Those aren't our neighbors Meatwad. That's the Toonami line-up.

Meatwad: Tiny, the Komodo bros., Dingodile, Ripper Roo, N.Gin-

Frylock: Those are villains from Crash Bandicoot

Meatwad: Papaya, Lemon, Mango-

Frylock: Those are fruits.

Meatwad: Well, then welcome to da' hood!

Emory: Got any sauce?

Frylock: No. Look, you can stay here, but don't bother us.

(Later that night)

Shake: If you plan on going out, whatever you do, don't go out to the back.

Frylock: Why not?

(Frylock heads back and sees a lot of white smoke from the plutonian ship)

Oglethorpe: Hey dude. You are so…weird…You know ze way to ze…bank so we can…get zome chicks?

Frylock: You guys are high, aren't you?

Emory: No, no, we uh. Can I tell you a secret?…We ARE high! (laughs)

Frylock: No smoking in my yard! Give me that weed!

Oglethorpe: Come on…don't get up in mine grill…

Emory: We need this…its…medicinal.

Frylock: Show me the medical slip then.

Emory: Its in…your face! In your face!

Oglethorpe: Nice one!

(Frylock blows up the weed with his laser eyes)

Oglethorpe: Aw, come on man…We uh…we are so stoned…But ve needed that…

Frylock: Good lord, get some help.

Meatwad: How is my jelly bean tree?

Frylock: Oh its…It's good.

Meatwad: Needs watering.

(Meatwad goes to water his plant, despite it being night time)

Shake: Is he watering it now? What a moron(laughs)

(the next day, Emory appears at the door and walks in)

Emory: You guys have any bath beads?

Frylock: No, so go.

Emory: Will you make me jell-o?

Shake: Check the fridge.

Emory: Where's the bathroom? Our toilet is backed up again.

Meatwad: We have a plunger. And a wrench.

Emory: Thanks. Uh, do you have any bath beads

(Next scene outside with the door shutting on him)

Oglethorpe: Where are ze bath beads?

Emory: There are none.

Oglethorpe: Vell how vill I take mine bath without beads?  
(Oglethorpe is scene in Carl's pool with a rubber ducky and a can of soup, thinking it says "soap")

Oglethorpe: Very vell. Just hand me ze soap.

(As Emory hands the "soap" over, Carl comes out)

Carl: What the hell is this!? Why are you in my freakin' pool!?

Oglethorpe: Vhat pool? This is a bathtub. And who told you you could come in?

Emory: Yeah, uh dude, I think this is a pool. But we could use it as a bathtub, right Carl?

Carl: Uh, no friggin way.

Shake: Why not? I'd use it as a tub. In fact, I have.

Carl: Why are these alien things here? They your grandmothers? Heh heh! Yeah.

Shake: Carl please. Let's negotiate.

Frylock: Yeah. Lets gets those idiots out of here. There a nuisance Shake. Admit it.

Shake: NEVER!

Emory: Besides, we already got settled.

Oglethorpe: Ya, now leave! I'm in ze tub!

(Back inside, Frylock is on the phone with a mechanic)

Frylock: Yes hello? I'm calling about my friend's spaceship. You think you can come over and repair it? How much would it cost?…THAT MUCH!? Well, how about we trade. I was thinking about…Ok. Two days? Can't you…Ok, thanks anyway. Ok, see you then.

(Shake comes in with a box of wings)

Shake: So those things will be gone in 2 days?

Frylock: Yeah, I got a deal: Their ship for…where did you get those wings?

Shake: Emory, Oglethorpe, and I traded Meatwad for them.

Frylock: WHAT!?

Shake(shouting)EMORY, OGLETHORPE, AND I…

Frylock: Where did you do this!?

Shake: Wing shop.

(Frylock leaves as the plutonian monsters come in)

Oglethorpe: Can ve vatch ze TV vith you? Ve don't get ze PPV on ours

Shake: Sure, take a load off. There should be no harm it that.

(Later, Frylock returns with Meatwad)

Meatwad: Them wings are good. A little spicy. I wish I had blue cheese.

(Shake comes running up to the)

Shake: Thank god your back! Listen, before you say anything, I had no idea this would happen.

Frylock: WHAT THE HELL!

(The aqua teens' house was a mess. There was graffiti, snacks everywhere, the sink was broken, and for some reason, there was a hippo inside. And that was putting it lightly)

Frylock: I ONLY LEFT FOR A HOUR!

Shake: Well, a hour is a long time Frylock…I just remembered, my appendix exploded so I'm going to bed.

Meatwad: As long as my tree is ok.

Frylock: THAT'S IT! I AM SENDING THOSE PLUTONIANS OUT IN A NET ON A ROCKET!

Meatwad: No sir. I isn't using any rockets anymore. I read what you did to me in Unholy awe's last fanfic.

Frylock: FINE!

(The next 2 days were hell for the boys. But once it passed, a giant RV drives up to the teens' house)

Frylock: Oh guys. Will you come here for a sec?

Emory: What's up?

Frylock: Your trip is ready.

Oglethorpe: Say thanks…Vait. Vhat trip?

Frylock: Well guys, 2 days ago, I called a mechanic to take your ship away. Of course, that has nothing to do with this. Yesterday, I called these guys to take you on a road trip. Lots of fun!

Emory: I don't know.

Frylock: They have wings…

Oglethorpe: Ya, vell…Still…

Frylock: AND sauce!

Both: we're in!

Frylock: You heard them.

(A giant shadow-like hand comes out of the RV and grabs Emory and Oglethorpe and pulls them in)

Shake: I refuse to let you take my friends on a so-called "Road trip" Frylock, stop them you F(hawk screech)R

Frylock:………You know what? Take him too.

(The claw grabs Shake and pulls him in too)

Shake: Frylock, you son of a-

(The door closes and the creepy RV drives away and then catches on fire and disappears)

Frylock: Good riddance to bad garbage.

Meatwad: Yeah. Want some jellybeans Frylock?

Frylock: Sure, where did you get them?

Meatwad: From the tree.

Frylock: Meatwad, for the last time, its not possible for a jellybean to grow…into a…

(Frylock turns around to find a giant tree, with jellybeans on the branches)

Meatwad: Yeah, I bet you feel pretty stupid right now.

(End credits)

Side note: I am quite aware that the Aqua teens are on cartoon network's adult swim, meaning they sort of are "neighbors" with Toonami. This was intentioned to be a inside joke.


End file.
